Not For the World
by RefinedOrderlySincereElegant
Summary: Hermione and Ron are rowing again but they both agree on one thing, they wouldn't go out into the blizzard outside for the world. But what would they go into it for? Bad Summary RonHermione HBP spoilers
1. What Wears Harry Out

**Disclaimer:**

**JK owns Harry,**

**Fan fictions are fun,**

**But Lawsuits are scary,**

**And I don't want one.**

**AN: My second chapter fic! It's so beautiful…well, actually, not really, but you can read it and decide for yourself! And maybe let me know what that decision is in a review? Please?**

**Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

**

1.) What Wears Harry Out

"You are so infuriating!" Hermione screamed.

"Right back at you!" Ron said.

"I hate you, Ronald Weasley!" she screeched.

"And I loath you with every fiber of my being!" he exclaimed.

"Stay away from me, then!"

"Gladly!"

Hermione stormed out of the cave.

"Just how long do you think you'll be able to stay away from each other while living in the same cave?" Harry asked.

"Shut up," Ron said.

Harry shrugged and went back to his book. Ron still wasn't used to how much Harry read now, but for once he didn't give the book a second thought, and just continued to stare at the spot where Hermione had disappeared from view.

"Just what does she think she's playing at?" he asked half an hour later. Harry opened his mouth to answer but he continued, "Going outside in a blizzard, just to avoid me! For supposedly being the smartest witch of her age she's really thick! She'll freeze. We'll find her tomorrow morning, shivering and blue. We'll take her inside and sit her by the fire and cover her in blankets but it will be too late, and no doubt she'll blame me for her death."

"Oh, is that what you've been thinking about while staring at that same spot for the last half hour?" Harry said. "I thought you looked worried—"

"I'm not worried!" Ron said. "I'm _annoyed_, is what I am! She can't afford to get all emotional and storm out like that! What if she's _seen_? She could blow everything! And on top of it all, she probably _will_ freeze. Then where will we be? And she started it."

"Of course she did," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"She did!" Ron said. "All I did was make a simple observation and she blew up at me!"

"She was in a bad mood, you shouldn't have bothered her," Harry said.

"What's she got to be in a bad mood about?" Ron said. "I mean, we're going through the same thing she is and we aren't getting all moody."

"We're not going through all the same things," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron said.

"Well, let's start with the fact that she's here instead Hogwarts," Harry said.

"So are we!" Ron interjected.

"Yes, but she's dreamt about being Head Girl ever since she came to Hogwarts, and now, after being finally getting it, she doesn't even get to go to her last year," Harry said. "She feels like she studied and worked hard the first six years of her Hogwarts career and in the end it didn't really matter."

Ron snorted, "I should have figured it was a school thing, that is _so_ like Hermione—"

"_Also_," Harry said. "She's worried about her parents; they're muggles and prime targets for Voldemort or Death Eaters."

"_My_ family are blood traitors!" Ron said.

"You're family are also wizards, and have means to defend themselves, Mr. and Mrs. Granger don't," Harry said.

"Fine, so she's worried about her family," Ron said.

"And friends," Harry said.

"She had friends other than us?" Ron said.

"Friends, family friends, muggles she knows and cares about, she grew up as a muggle she probably has a fair few," Harry said.

"I suppose," Ron said, begrudgingly. "But, _still_—"

"She never even got to say good bye to them," Harry said. "She went strait to my Aunt and Uncle's house after Hogwarts, then to your house for the wedding, then to Godric's Hollow, and so on and so forth. She hasn't seen them since the summer before sixth year and that was only for…what? A week? I doubt she's seen them for more then a couple weeks at a time since the summer before second year, and even that was only for the summer. She probably really misses them, and is constantly worrying that the last things she said to them will be the last things she ever will."

"Okay, then," Ron said. "So she wants to be back at Hogwarts being Head Girl and she's worried about her friends and family and wishes she could have said good-bye but that's _still_ no excuse to go out in the middle of a blizzard! She could get hurt, or die, or—"

"Who said that was all she was worrying about?" Harry said.

"What?" Ron said. "Don't tell me there's more. And since when are you an expert on how girl's brains work?"

"I'm not," Harry said. "Hermione talked to me about it."

"What?" Ron said. "What's she been talking about to you that she couldn't talk about to me?"

"The things I'm telling you about now," Harry said.

"And just why couldn't she talk to me about those things?" Ron said.

"I don't know, I have theories of course, but..." Harry said.

"But _what_?" Ron said.

_But I don't want to get involved, _especially_ if I'm right_, Harry thought.

"Oh, nothing, Ron," he said aloud.

"_What_?" Ron said.

"Nothing," Harry said.

"Fine, whatever," Ron said, and went back to staring.

"If you're just going to sit there staring at the same spot worrying—"

"I'm not worried!" Ron said.

"Fine, but if you're going to sit there staring at that same spot you might as well go out and apologize to her," Harry said.

"What?" Ron said. "She was the one who started it! I was only trying to be _nice_—"

"You _were_?" Harry said.

"_Yes_, I know I didn't go about it very well, but _still_," Ron said.

"Yes, but do you really think now's a good time not to be speaking to each other, with all that's going on?" Harry said. "Do you think that who started it or whose right really matters when those harsh words could be the last you ever say to each other?"

"It's not my fault if she freezes to death," Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm going to bed."

"All ready?" Ron asked.

"You two wear me out," Harry said, and with that he got into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

**

* * *

AN: Well? Should I give up writing and take up mime? Please review and tell me what you think! If you don't like to review please just leave a number between 1 and 10 so I have some idea of how I'm doing! Please and thank you.**


	2. Like a Thousand Moaning Myrtles

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Harry Potter in any way. That's why they call it a _dis_claimer.**

**AN: It's chapter two! As you probably guessed…anyway, thanks to: and-chaos-reigned, Dizi 85, YouGottaLoveRon, xx . just . a . contradiction . xx (for some reason it won't let me put your name without spaces),cool-people-suck, theKRITIC, WeasleyGirl09, PrincessTilly, Roonil Weasley, SleepyHead22 and OoOLovin-LonnieOoO for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**

2.) Like a Thousand Moaning Myrtles

After a few moments Harry's breathing slowed and became more even.

"Harry?" Ron said quietly.

No response.

"Harry?" he said a little louder.

Still no response.

He looked back to the spot where Hermione had disappeared from view.

_Maybe I _should_ go and apologize_, he thought. _It wasn't my fault, though! She started the stupid argument. I was trying to be nice, I was _worried_ about her, and she goes and blows up at me! So what if she's worried about her family and friends…and probably that cat of hers too, Harry didn't think of _that_…I'm worried about my family and friends, also, especially her...and Harry, of course! Maybe her parents don't have magic, but there are loads of other Muggles, whereas blood traitors aren't as common, and we Weasleys are some of the best known blood traitors out there. _

_And I wanted to go into my NEWT year, too. Even if I wasn't Head Boy. I mean, it's not like I expected to be. I didn't want to be Head Boy anyway. Not at all. In fact, I was relieved! Being Head Boy would have meant all that extra responsibility and all those inevitable extra lectures from Hermione about how I need to be more responsible. The twins would have never let me hear the end of it. Mom would have probably cried and made a big deal about it. Percy might have even sent me another letter…the git, wish Hermione had let me punch him at Dumbledore's funeral...Hermione…she would have been pretty surprised if I had made Head Boy. She was so surprised when I was made Prefect. She probably figured I wouldn't be made Head Boy. No matter what I did I was never good enough for her. Not that any of that matters now, since we didn't even go to our last year. I guess I can see why that would make her upset, I'm disappointed we're missing our last year, and I've never been nearly as serious about school as Hermione… _

_Still, she didn't have to blow up like that. And storming out like she did! What was she thinking? There's a _blizzard _out there, didn't she _notice_? Even if she was upset, that's no reason to go and get herself killed! Wouldn't that be ironic though? All of us surviving the war and Voldemort but she gets herself killed in a blizzard just because she wants to avoid me! Though it could just as easily happen the other way. She might survive this blizzard only to get killed by Voldemort or Death Eaters…_

_Doesn't she know we could all get killed at any second? What's she thinking putting herself in even more risk then she's all ready in? She's smarter than that! Does she want to die? Does she want the last thing she says to me to be to stay away from her? I guess dying would be the perfect way for her to get away from me once and for all. But she can't want to get away from me that bad… _

_No, she had to be lying, she can't hate me. We've been friends for seven years. She can't hate me. I don't hate her…_

_Maybe I shouldn't have said I loathed her with every fiber of my being, but...she said she hated me! What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, well, I don't hate you, so I guess you win'? It's not like I knew she'd storm off like that. How could I have known she'd actually go out in that blizzard? I certainly wouldn't. Not for the world. The howling reminds me too much of Moaning Myrtle. More like a thousand Moaning Myrtles. Yikes, that's a scary thought. A Moaning Myrtle for every toilet in Hogwarts. I'd take a leaf out of Fred and George's book and blow them all up..._

_How can Harry sleep through all that? How can Hermione _walk_ through all that? She's probably drowning in it by now. Did she bring her coat? No, she didn't, it's still lying there. So she's out there in just her regular clothes? Oh, real smart. That's so unlike her; I couldn't have possibly made herthat upset…could I? _

_It was her fault! She started it! I was trying to be nice! I didn't _want_ her to go storming off into the blizzard! I don't want her to freeze to death! I don't want her to die! Harry's right, I don't want us to be fighting over petty things when we could both die at any second…maybe I should go apologize…but it wasn't my fault! She should be the one apologizing, but that will never happen. She'll say I was bothering her, I'll say I was trying to be nice and she'll say I wasn't doing a very good job, and I'll say I didn't mean to say it like that, and she'll say anyone would get upset if someone said that to them, and I'll say that that's true but she still shouldn't have blown up that way and she'll say that I'd have done the same thing and I'll say yeah, but...Okay, so maybe it isn't all her fault. _

_But what was she thinking going out into the storm like that? That has to be one of the stupidest things she's ever done. She'll die before I ever get a chance to apologize! She'll die right, and Harry will know it and he'll probably never look at me the same again and I'll have to live with it on my conscience until I'm old and gray. Merlin, Hermione, why do you do this to me?_

Slowly, he tore his eyes away from the place Hermione had disappeared from sight and began looking around for the invisibility cloak.

_It's not there...she must of taken it. So she remembers to bring the invisibility cloak to make sure that she isn't seen but she doesn't remember to bring her coat so she doesn't freeze? What is _with_ her? The invisibility cloak was on the way out though, she'd have had to back track to get her coat and that would have somewhat ruined her dramatic exist. Plus, she was mad and probably just wanted to get out…_still_, though._

He grabbed his and Hermione's coats and left the cave.

* * *

**AN: You like? You hate? Could you please at least leave a number between one and ten? I can't tell you how much it would mean to me!**

**Thank you.**


	3. The Things I Do For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not JK, nor am I jk (just kidding).**

**AN: Chapter three…dun-dun-dun…okay, so thanks to: and-chaos-reigned, xx . just a contradiction . xx, PrincessTilly, SPRITEfaerie015, rywhelan and ShortyFaillace for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**

3.) The Things I Do For You

_What's he doing?_ Hermione thought from where she was hidden under the invisibility cloak. _He's taking my coat…is he going after me? That's lucky, now I can just go to sleep and in the morning I'll say I came in after he left...but what if he decides to keep looking until he finds me? No, no, he wouldn't, he'll come back soon…unless he can't. What if he freezes? No, no, he has a coat, and the blizzard should die down soon...shouldn't it?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by sudden movement from Harry's sleeping bag. He'd gotten up and was reading with a small smile on his face.

_Why, he wasn't asleep at all!_ Hermione thought. _That's almost as dirty as...pretending to storm away when in reality putting on an invisibility cloak. _

_But I had good reason! I'd never enter a blizzard like that, not for the world, and I needed _some_ way to get away from Ron. Sure, he told Harry that he was _trying _to be nice, but can he really blame me for being insulted by that comment? _

_He did try to make up for it…and he must have been worried that I was just staring off into space…but Harry knew better then to bother me! _

_Sure, I've been much more open with Harry then I've been with Ron, but…Ron doesn't understand! And it's not like I've been talking to Harry about my feelings all the time, there was just that once, and it did make me feel strangely better--though I felt guilty immediately afterwards--that I could go on about all my fears and doubts for over and hour, and then Harry could sum up just a few of his, and in less then a minute his situation seemed worse. If I'd talked to Ron instead of Harry there's no way he'd have understood, and he certainly wouldn't have known how to make me feel better. _

_Well, Harry didn't either...in fact he looked kind-of frightened, it must've been like Cho all over again…but he's not nearly as clueless as Ron! _

_And I didn't _choose_ to break down in front Harry he just happened to be there when I lost it! If I had gotten to choose I'd have chosen Harry _and _Ron. _

_Well, actually, I'd have probably chosen Ginny, or my mum...but the point is I don't feel any differently about Ron then I do about Harry! _

_Okay, I do, but I'm not madly in love with Ron or anything! Just...slightly attracted. _

_But then something like this happens! How could I ever be more then friends with a guy I argue with constantly? Sometimes I don't understand how we even manage to stay friends! _

_Even if he did go out into a blizzard to bring me my coat and tell me he's sorry… _

_He _should _apologize! Even if he _was_ trying to be nice and was worried about me and didn't mean to insult me..._

_Okay, his intentions were good and I probably shouldn't have blown up. Maybe, at first, Ron was_ _right, if ill chosen in his words…but then he started yelling! _

_I mean, I know I yelled first, and, sure, he went out in the blizzard for me, risking his life from both the blizzard and from the possibility that he could be seen and killed since he doesn't have the invisibility cloak, but...but...oh, what have I done? Something dirty and underhanded, that's what. Oh, here I go!_

She snuck over to where Harry's coat lay, then glanced at Harry. He was still reading.

_That's right, just keep your eyes on your book, _she thought.

She snatched up the coat, threw it on and started toward the exit...

"Should have known someone as smart as you wouldn't go into that blizzard no matter how angry she was," Harry said.

"H-Harry, I—"

"Don't worry, I won't tell," he said with a smile. "Just be sure to bring him back safe."

She nodded, then, realizing he couldn't see her, opened her mouth to speak, but, not knowing what to say, gave up and turned to leave the cave.

The wind was so strong the invisibility cloak was blown off of her but she was just able to grab it before it flew away. Drawing it back and wrapping it tightly around her, she took a step forward.

_The things I do for you, Ronald Weasley_, she thought.

-:-

_The things I do for you, Hermione Granger_,Ron thought. _I can't see anything, how am I supposed to find her? And in the invisibility cloak, no less? I can only hope she'll see me and actually be willing to talk to me…or really desperate for her coat. _

_How long will it be until the blizzard passes? It's been hours since I've eaten, I'll probably starve…or get hypothermia, or frostbite, or...what am I going to do when I have to go to the bathroom? Why didn't I think of any of this _before_ I went out into the blizzard? What was I thinking going into the blizzard at all? What was Hermione thinking? Where's Hermione now? She can't have gotten too far, it's almost impossible to walk, and she's smaller then I am, I wouldn't be surprised if she was blown away… and she could also get hypothermia or frostbite, and she ate less then I did. Well, that's normal, but she ate even less then usual. That's why I began to worry about her in the first place, I mean, she barely eats anything, then does nothing but sit and stare into space with a troubled expression for almost an hour. She's _always_ doing something these days, usually reading any book that "might come in handy" or has anything to do with anything she doesn't all ready know, which is a lot more then I'd have guessed. _

_So, to see her just staring off into space was disconcerting. And even more disconcerting was that I'd been watching her for forty-five minutes and she didn't even notice. These days she always notices. Well, I stare at her more often now… _

_But I'm not in love with her, or anything! I just have..._feelings_ for her. So, yeah, I look at her from time to time, but not much and not for long. Usually… _

_She never used to notice, though, and now she catches me almost every time. So, naturally, when I had been looking at her for forty-five minutes and she didn't notice I became even more worried. I needed to know what was wrong, and the fact that "You look like a mess," came out isn't my fault. I don't know where it came from...aside from the fact that that was kind-of what I was thinking. _

_But, I think I deserve some credit for remaining calm after she replied, "Oh, gee, Ron, I wonder why? Maybe because I haven't bathed in days, but at least I don't smell as bad as I look, unlike _some_ people." _

_I could have easily insulted her back but instead I said, "I just meant you look upset." _

_But, rather then appreciating my self control, she said "Oh, _really_? Now, why would I look upset? You know, Ron, sometimes I think you don't take anything seriously! We're not on vacation, in case you hadn't noticed!" _

_And even then I tried to remain calm, though I _was_ getting angry, which is probably why I said, "Yes, but you look even worse then usual," causing her to yell, "Ron, I can't believe you! It's like you don't care about people's feelings at all!" which made me _really_ angry. _

_I'm mean, the only reason I said anything was _because_ I cared. Somehow, though, "I care about plenty of people's feelings, Hermione; yours are just too irritating to deal with, just like the rest of you!" came out._

_I admit that I shouldn't have said that, and probably shouldn't have said any of it, but I didn't mean to hurt her...but I did. So now I'm fighting through a blizzard to apologize. _

_Is the snow stopping? Oh, I'm under tree._

"Ron!"

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, "WHERE'S THE ACTION?" next chapter, I promise, assuming that this painfully dull chapter hasn't turned you off to the fic. Though it probably won't be saying anything good, please review? I got less then half the reviews for the second chapter then the first one and it made it hard for me to get inspired to do the painstaking task of merging two chapters, which this chapter was originally. Just imagine it, TWO agonizingly dull chapters rather then one. Whether it's criticism (hopefully of the constructive variety), a number between 1 and 10, or actual praise (ha!) please leave a review!**

**Thank you.**


	4. No, I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer: The Boy-Who-Lived belongs to the Genius-Who-Wrote-It, not the Author-Who-Only-Has-Her-Dreams.**

**AN: Chapter four…to quote the Fat Lady "You'll see." First, however, I'd like to thank SleepyHead22, Roonil Weasley, and-chaos-reigned, xx . just a contradiction . xx, Snow Empress, PrincessTilly, stephanie, Demon Darkchild, LILILI and anylovestakuya for reviewing the last chapter! THANK YOU!

* * *

**

4.) No, I'm sorry!

He turned around. He didn't see anything at first but then Hermione's floating head appeared out of no where, a foot in front (and below) his own.

"Hermione!" he said.

"Here, get under," she said, and she threw the invisibility over his head, stepping closer to him so that they were both completely covered.

"Right, well, er," he started to hand her coat to her but then realized she was wearing Harry's.

"Oh, thanks," she said, looking at the coat. "But I have Harry's."

"Oh," he said, feeling stupid.

_Why didn't I notice Harry's coat was missing? _He thought. _I mean, it's right next to mine I should have noticed when it wasn't…but, wait, I could have sworn it was…_

"I'll trade you though," she said quickly. "This is much too big for me."

She took off Harry's cloak and put on her own, with some difficulty since she was trying the keep the invisibility cloak over both of them. There was a short silence.

"I'm sorry," they both blurted out simultaneously.

"_What_?" they also said simultaneously.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Ron said. "I shouldn't have said anything, especially not that."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Hermione said. "You were just trying to be nice; I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"Anyone would have blown up," he said. "And you were all ready upset to begin with. _I'm_ sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have said any of those things."

"_No_," he said. "_I'm_ sorry. I'm the one who started it, I was insensitive."

"_No, I _am the sorry one," she said. "You weren't being insensitive at all, you were being the opposite."

"What I was tactless," he said. "So, _I'm _the one that should be sorry."

Neither of them noticed that the wind had died down quite a bit.

"Merlin, Ron!" she said. "You were trying to help! I blew up at you! _I'm_ the one who's sorry!"

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron said. "You were upset and I went and made it worse! I was a complete prat, _I'm_ sorry!"

"You were _not_ a prat and I never should have called you one!" she said. "I'm sorry!"

"No, _I _should be the sorry one!" he said. "I drove you out into the blizzard!"

"No, Ron, _I_ should be sorry," she said. "I didn't really go out into the blizzard; I just threw the invisibility cloak over myself, so you'd _think_ I went out into the blizzard! And by doing so I drove _you_ out into the blizzard!"

"I still should be the one that's sorry!" he said. "Even if you didn't really go out into the blizzard, I shouldn't have driven you to make it seem like you did!"

"No, _I_ should be sorry!" she said. "Even if I was upset I should have never done that! I caused you to go out into the blizzard risking your life, just because I was upset!"

"No, I'm sorry!" he said. "You had every right to be upset and you never meant for me to go out into the storm, and when I did you came after me!"

"You came after me first!" she said. "And it was all my fault that you did! You got have gotten hurt! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, but it took me almost an hour to decide to come after you, you had to have come for me almost immediately or you wouldn't have caught up with me so fast!" he said. "_I'm_ sorry!"

"But I only came after you because I felt guilty!" she said. "You came after me because you cared! So, I'm sorry!"

"No, I felt guilty, too!" he said. "And you had to care or you wouldn't have felt guilty, and you had to have cared _more_ or you wouldn't have come so fast!"

The snow was falling much lighter now, but the pair took no notice.

"Damn it, Ronald!" she said. "I told you I hated you! I'm the one who should be sorry!"

"And I told you I loathed you with every fiber of my being!" he said. "So I'm the one who should be sorry!"

"But I said I hated you first!" she said. "_I'm_ sorry!"

"I should have never said I loathed you, no matter what you said first!" he said. "_I'm_ sorry!"

"No, you were completely justified to say you loathed me!" she said. "And I'm sorry I gave you the justification!"

"No, I'm sorry!" he said. "There is no justification for saying something like that!"

"No, I'm sorry!" she said. "It really was my fault! I never should have said I hated you, or any of the other things I said!"

"But I'm the one who said the thing that caused you to say all the things you said!" he said. "_I'm_ sorry!"

"But you didn't mean to upset me, but I _did_ mean to upset you, so I'm sorry!" she said.

"You only meant to upset me because you thought I had meant upset you, and I shouldn't have said what I said in a way that made you think that!" he said. "I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry!" she said. "The things I said were way worse then the things you said and completely uncalled for!"

"No, I'm sorry!" he said. "After what I said they were definitely called for!"

"They were not!" she said. "I told you I hated you! I never should have said that; I could never hate you, no matter how hard I tried!"

"Yeah, well, I could never loath you!" he said. "I couldn't even dislike you! Everything you do makes me like you more, despite myself!"

"Well, every _second_ I like you more, despite myself, even if we're miles apart!" she said.

"Every second I like you a hundred times more, without fail!" he said.

"Well, every second I like you more then I could have ever dreamed the second before!" she said.

"WELL, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU _MORE_!"

And they were finally aware that the blizzard had stopped as their confessions rang clearly throughout the mountaintop.

* * *

**AN: I can see the reviews now. "That was WAY too short!" The next one will be longer. I liked the idea of this chapter in my head a lot better than I like the finished product. Now I'm probably going to get reviews saying "Stop being so hard on yourself!" though, now that I've said that, I've probably jinxed it and will get a bunch of reviews agreeing with me, though now that I've said _that_…Please just review, if I'm left with only my own thoughts I'll probably go insane…**

**Thank you.**


	5. What Meaning it Means

**Disclaimer: **

**Ron's hair is red,**

**His eyes are blue,**

**He belongs to JK,**

**Newsflash, THEY ALL DO!**

**AN: And then there were five…anyway, thanks to: amylovestakuya, arianna99, Snow Empress, Mara, PrincessTilly, crashrules33, Operation Milkdud, Grade A Milk, MarauderAngel, NotebookLover, ronandmion4ever, Demon Darkchild, MyStIcS number 42, connieewing, and-chaos-reigned, Roonil Weasley, xx . just a contradiction . xx, HPFreakStar, OoOLovin-LonnieOoO, MissBeaver, iloveCedric, Nymphadora and Cyntha Cacciola for reviewing the last chapter! It makes me want to do a dance, but then I remember what a horrible dancer I am and the moment's sort-of ruined… **

* * *

5.) What Meaning it Means 

For a moment they just starred at each other.

Then Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck and started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh, Ron, we've been acting so stupid!" she said. "I'm sorry I wasn't more open to you about how I've been feeling but I felt like I had no right to be so upset since you're going through just a hard a time as I am, and Harry's going through an even worse one. I'm sorry I took it out on you, but, even though it sounds stupid, part of me felt like you guys should know I was this upset without me having to tell you. But you didn't and it made me even _more_ upset, and then you finally did, but instead of being sympathetic you made my feelings sound repulsing which made the feeling of having no right to be upset increase ten fold, and—and—oh, Ron, I'm so sorry!"

He wrapped his arms around her and started stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, too," he said. "I did notice something—but every time I did I convinced myself that it was nothing, or that you weren't any more upset then to be expected. Also, I didn't—I didn't want you to _know_ I was worried, I felt like...since Harry wasn't worried, then I shouldn't be because that would be...the kind-of thing Fred and George would tease me about. That must sound really stupid, I mean, I know Fred and George aren't here, but...I just felt embarrassed that I was more concerned about you then Harry was. I'm not good at this kind-of thing...at all. I'm sorry. I really, really am."

She clung tighter to him. He kissed her hair, his lips lingering a second more then he had meant them to. She froze like a deer caught in head lights, then slowly pulled back and lifted her head to look him in the eye. Their faces were mere inches apart. He leaned forward slowly, hesitantly, and gently kissed her on the lips.

He started to pull away, but she put her hand on the back of his neck and brought his lips firmly back to hers. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kiss deepened and became more heated and passionate…and more passionate...and _more_ passionate...until a gust of wind set in motion the tree branches above them, dropping a pile of snow onto their heads.

"Ah, bloody hell!" Ron asked. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Hermione said. "And _don't_ swear, Ron."

"Maybe we should head back to the cave," he suggested.

"But—wait...wh-what does this mean…for us?" she asked.

"Us?" he squeaked.

"Well, if there is an us," she said. "I mean, didn't that kiss mean _something_?"

"Of course!" he said.

"What did it mean?" she said.

"It meant...well, I meant it," he said.

"But, _what_ did you mean by it?" she said.

"I don't know, I mean, I know I meant it, but—"

"What do you mean 'you meant it'?" she demanded.

"Well, I did!" he said.

"_What does that mean_?" she said.

"Well, I just did!" he said. "Did you mean it?"

"I don't know what you mean by meaning—"

"Did you mean it or did you just kiss me because I kissed you?" he said.

"Of course I didn't kiss you just because you kissed me, I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you!" she said.

"So you meant it then?" he said.

"If meaning it means you want it, yes!" she said exasperatedly. "Is that what it means?"

"Well, yeah," he said.

"So when you say you meant it you mean you wanted to kiss me?" she said.

"Well, yeah, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to," he said.

"Why did you want to kiss me?" she said.

"What?" he said.

"You heard me!" she said.

"I—well—why did _you_ want to kiss _me_?" he asked.

"I asked you first!" she said.

"I all ready answered one question, you answer this one!" he said.

"But you didn't answer the question I _meant_ you to answer, you answered the question that was caused by the answer for the question I meant you answer!" she said.

"That makes no since!" he said.

"Oh, just answer the stupid question!" she said.

"No, I won't answer the stupid question, it's a stupid question!" he said.

"No it isn't!" she said.

"Yes it is!" he said. "I all ready told you I meant it!"

"So you wanted to kiss me, that doesn't clear up a lot!" she said. "I mean, _why_, did you want to kiss me? Do you actually like me, or was it just lust?"

"Of course I like you!" he said. "Do you like me?"

"Of course! Did you not hear me shout it to the heavens?" she said.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"The problem is what does this _mean_?" she said.

"We've all ready been through this!" he said.

"No, I mean what does this mean for _us_?" she cried. "Are we dating now? Or should we just stay friends? Should we wait until the war is over before we decide? _What_?"

"I don't know!" he said.

"What do you _want_?" she asked.

"What do _you_ want?" he said.

"I asked you first!" she said.

"I don't want to give the wrong answer!" he said.

"There isn't a wrong answer!" she said

"Yes there is!" he said. "If what I want isn't what you want then it's the wrong answer!"

"No, it just means we want different things!" she said.

"But if we want different things then it can never work out!" he said. "I don't want this not to work out, Hermione! I don't want to make some horrible mistake and ruin everything!"

"I don't want to ruin everything either!" she said.

"Then what do you suggest?" he said.

"Well, we don't have many options, do we?" she shouted, her voice on the verge of hysterical. "If we start dating it might not work out and our friendship could be ruined! It's not like we'd be able to go on actual dates until the war was over anyway! And who knows how Harry would feel! There are a million things that could go wrong!"

"So your saying we should just stay friends then?" he said.

He wasn't shouting now. His voice was eerily calm.

"It…I…that might be best," she said quietly.

They looked at each other for a moment, then he said, "Fine. Let's go back to the cave."

* * *

**AN: Did you know that in Microsoft Word if you hold down the Ctrl key and the N key it will open up a new document? I just did this unintentionally and when the new document popped up and I thought I had somehow accidentally deleted this whole thing. I was all "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" but then I realize what had happened. I don't know about this chapter though. I know I say that about every chapter, but when I went back and re-read this after writing it just seems kind-of…I don't know how to describe it, but it's not a good thing, though it's not a _really_ bad thing, just a definitely-not-that-great thing. I'm so eloquent. Hey, at least I know how to properly use the word 'eloquent'! Anyway, I'm going to stop before I make a total fool of myself (or is it too late?) please review! Especially if you can describe what it is about this chapter that's…off. Or on, if you thought it was that. I don't know why I'm so inarticulate today…enough! Basta! I'm stopping _now_. But, please, review and tell me what you thought!**

**Thank you.**


	6. Because People are Idiots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the quote by Alfred Lord Tennyson, or that other quote though I have no idea who does, even though I looked EVERYWHERE (okay, maybe not _everywhere_ but here's a quote from me: if it ain't in Google, there's no hope) but I know that I don't own it, at least. Oh, and my dad always says "because people are idiots" but I doubt he's the first person to ever come to that conclusion. Anyway, I own d) none of the above. **

**AN: Chapter six, FINALLY, I've been trying to post this since Wednesday and it wasn't letting me for some reason...okay, many, many, MANY thanks to the following: Misshogwarts1125, MyStIcS number 41, ChocoholicMonkeyfish, iloveCedric, Red Hair Green Eyes, PrincessTilly, LucyKevinfan, Roonil Weasley, Connieewing, rowling-wannabe, Madusa's Daughter, hermione256, Ginny Wazlib, Unbeautifully-broken, cool-people-suck, jayne-ron-leo, ronandmione4ever, Nymphadora and walker-in-shadows!

* * *

6.) Because People are Idiots **

He brushed past her and started walking. She followed, trying to keep up and stay under the cloak. Her eyes were stinging and it took her a minute to realize she was crying.

_What am I crying for? _She thought. _This was my idea. This is the logical thing to do. I mean, if we were to enter a relationship so many things could go wrong._

But this isn't what you want.

_But I don't want anything to go wrong either! _

You love him, though.

_Better safe then sorry. _

Is it? To quote Alfred Lord Tennyson, "'Tis better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all."

_Yeah…but…"If you love something, let it go, if it's meant to be it will come back to you."_

You don't know who said that.

_Why does that matter?_

For all you know it was a complete idiot.

_I guess it could have been…but, why would people quote a complete idiot?_

Because people are idiots.

_Yeah, but, whether it was said by a complete idiot or not, there's some truth to it, loosing love is painful. _

You'll still love him whether you're in a relationship or not, and aren't you just guaranteeing the loss by doing this?

_Well…I guess…but—_

And, really, you aren't letting go, you're pushing away.

_But—_

And that quote is about if something you love is trying to get away and you're hanging on, not about if something you love shouts he's in love with you then kisses you.

_But—_

When you think about it _he's_ the one letting _you_ go. Maybe he's hoping you'll come back to him?

_But—_

I mean, he could have heard that quote somewhere. He'd probably be willing to follow a quote from someone he didn't know not even thinking it might have been a complete idiot who said it, he's a bit of an idiot himself.

_He—_

But you love him despite, or perhaps because of that.

_I—_

You love everything about him. You love _him_, and here you are letting him get away.

_Well—_

He's finally admitted to being in love with you, something you've dreamed about for years, and you tell him it would be best if you just stayed friends.

_You—_

And why do you do this?

_That—_

_­_Because "a millions things could go wrong." And you'd better know who I'm quoting.

_If—_

I'm starting to think I'm quoting a complete idiot, though. I mean, it's true something _might_ go wrong, but you love him and want to spend the rest of your life with him and it seems like he feels the same way about you, so I should think that you could find _some_ way to make it work. And even if it didn't work out, you're friendship is strong enough to survive it, you're feelings for each other go too deep to be ruined by something as trivial as a failed romance. Breaking his heart will probably damage you're relationship more then anything that might go wrong if you get together. It's official, you're an idiot.

_I'm an idiot._

"Ron?" she said. "_Ron_?"

He stopped, but didn't turn around. She walked around him to face him but he looked away.

"Ron!" she said. "Ron, _look at me_!"

He looked at her, but his face was expressionless. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her tears, but he didn't say anything.

"Ron, I...I..."

_Just what do I want to say, exactly? _She thought. _I love you? I'm sorry? I take it back? Please don't be mad at me? Why didn't I think about his _before _I opened my mouth?_

"Why don't you try saying what you want, for once?" Ron said.

He looked slightly expectantly at her, but for the most part his face was still blank.

"Well..."

_Here goes nothing_, she thought.

"I want...I want to be your girlfriend," she said, not looking at him. "I want you to be able to talk about everything, and not be embarrassed…I want to be able to kiss you good night and good morning…I want to be able to go on dates, when this is all over…I want to go back to make up my last year at Hogwarts, even if it isn't as Head Girl, with you by my side, even if it isn't as Head Boy as you deserve to be." Had she been looking at him, she would have seen a strange flicker in his eyes as she said that, "I want to tell your family we're together and see the looks on all their faces. You're mom might cry, the twins will tease us mercilessly, Ginny will beam at us...then we'll tell my parents. My mom will hug you and my dad will act like he's not happy when he really is, he just doesn't want to lose his little girl…I want you to ask me to marry you in some really romantic and special way that I'll always remember. The ring doesn't have to be expensive or impressive, it'll just be nice and a constant reminder of our love…I want a summer wedding at the Burrow. Like Bill and Fluer's, but far less extravagant. It will be simple, but nice. Harry will be the best man and Ginny will be the maid of honor. Both our mothers will cry through the whole ceremony…I want to buy a house with a big yard. It'll be small, but perfect, and will always feel like home…I want to work at the ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I won't force house elves to wear clothes and ask for wages, but I'll make sure their never treated as poorly as Dobby or Kreacher was. I'll also create a program to find work for house elves that have been set free by there masters, and one for the ones who want wages like Dobby. You'll have had enough of dealing with evil wizards for a life time and not become an Auror, but instead a professional Keeper, or maybe work for the ministry like your dad…I want the first year or so of our marriage to be for just the two of us, but then I want kids. Six of them." She blushed again, looking intently at the ground. He raised his eyebrows, though, of course, she didn't see it. "Two sons first, then a daughter, followed by another son, then twins, a boy and a girl. The girl will be her daddy's little girl, and the boy will take after me. They'll grow up much too fast, and before we know it they'll be moving out, getting married and having kids of their own…I want to grow old with you and be buried next to each other, resting eternally side by side." She took a deep, shaky breath. "That's what I want."

She glanced at him nervously, biting her lip. He just starred at her, with that same infuriatingly blank look on his face.

"Hermione," he said finally, his voice laden with an emotion she couldn't identify, "we-we want different things."

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, the "I want" thing is really cheesy, right? I can see it now, demands that I rewrite this chapter. I'm not quite sure how it got to be this way…it started out with Hermione saying that she wanted to be with him and then I got to thinking about what Hermione would really want, and then I got this picture of Hermione daydreaming about their life together and having everything all planned out the way she wanted it to be and, as you can see, I had _way_ to much fun with the idea. I also know that thisfic is going on and on and on and you're probably all thinking "when are they just going to get together, already?" but the next chapter's the last one, and Ron and Hermione are never straight forward and I can't imagine that they would ever get together with out a lot of…drama? I mean, he's insecure and she's insecure and neither of them would ever be confident enough to assume the other wanted to be with them even if they shouted their love to the heavens and kissed and...Anyway, there's a look into the inner workings of my mixed-up mind (as if you wanted one.) So, moving on...did you like it? Hate it? Rate it? Please?**

**Thank you.**


	7. Funny Thing, Echoes

**Disclaimer:**

**If I owned Harry,**

**That would be scary,**

**But, alas, **

**I don't.**

**So shut your mouth,**

**And read the fic south,**

**Of this sass-**

**-y poem.**

**AN: I don't usually say "sassy" I swear…Anyway, super splendidly sparkly thanks to: jayne-ron-leo, connieewing, and-chaos-reigned, OoOLovin-LonnieOoO, Hiscefit, ChocoholicMonkeyfish, Operation Milkdud, MyStIcS number 42, Ginny Wazlib, Roonil Weasley, Madusa's daughter and Nymphadora for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**

7.) Funny Thing, Echoes

Hermione was hot and dizzy, and felt as though she'd been kicked in the stomach. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, and it felt as though there was a great gaping chasm inside her where her heart should be. She felt numb and it was a feeling more agonizing then any physical wound she'd ever had.

She turned and walked away, though she didn't remember ever deciding to do so. She didn't care if she walked right out of the cloak into the open and was attacked by a hundred Death Eaters, no Cruciatus Curse could hurt this much and a killing curse would be welcome.

"Hermione, wait!" he said.

She kept walking. She didn't want any pity, or anything to do with Ronald Weasley whatsoever. He wasn't about to give her what she wanted though.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She fought, to no avail and rounded on him, glaring.

"Let go of me," she hissed.

"Never," he said. "I didn't mean...what I meant was..."

"I think I read your meaning loud and clear, Ron!" Hermione said. "You don't have to pity me, if you don't feel the same way, that's fine! Just _let go_!"

"I love you too much to do that, Hermione," Ron said.

"What?" she said. "D-don't pretend...you just _said_..."

"I said we wanted different things," he said, taking her face in his hands and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "And we do, but hear me out, okay? I want to be with you. I want to be your boyfriend, and talk to you about everything and not be embarrassed, though that one could take a while. I want to be able to kiss you good-night and good-morning and good-afternoon and good-evening and good-weather-were-having-today and...Well, kissing is just good, period. I want to take you on dates when this is all over. I want to go back to make up our last year of Hogwarts together. I want to tell our parents about us and see their reactions, though I can see them in my head just as clearly as you can. I want to be able to ask you to marry me in a really romantic and special way you'll never forget, but knowing me I'll mess it up somehow, but you'll love me anyway. I want to have the wedding at the burrow, and for Harry to be the best man and Ginny to be the maid of honor and for our mothers to cry and all that but I'll just be glad if you don't leave me standing at the alter. Our house can be small and our yard can be big, or the other way around, whatever you want. I _will_ be an Auror though, and, though you'll worry, I know deep down you'll be proud and really never expected anything less because you know I won't be able to settle for Harry just taking down You-Know-Who, I want to make sure all the Death Eaters are locked up for good so that our children—and we can have as many of them as you want—can be safe, and while they may grow-up much too fast for our liking, they won't have to grow up as fast as we did. Speaking of growing up, I don't want to _grow old_ with you; I want to _stay young_ with you. And I want to be buried as close to you as is allowed. That's what I want."

"R-really?" she said.

"Really," he answered with a smile before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own.

She kissed back ardently, then, when they'd finally parted, asked breathlessly, "So…does this mean—?"

"Don't you dare ask what this means!" Ron said.

"So, we're together, then?" Hermione asked.

"That sounded suspiciously like a 'what does this mean?'" he said.

"Just answer the question!" she said.

"If you don't have any objections, I'd say we are," he said.

"Okay," she said with a smile, then kissed him again. She pulled back suddenly, "Wait, what about Harry?"

"He can't complain, he dated my sister," he said leaning forward again.

She pulled away, "But I don't want him to be uncomfortable."

"Fine," he said. "We'll go back and ask him for…what? His blessing? His permission?"

"His...opinion," she said.

"And if he says he doesn't want us to be together?" he said, "Are we just going to not be together?"

"Well...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," she said starting to leave, but he held her back.

"Just one more thing," he said.

He pulled her to him and brought his lips to hers in a thorough, passionate, sweeping kiss that was over before she had time to react to it or even completely process the sensation.

"Okay, we can go now," he said and started walking away.

She followed him in a daze.

-:-

When they got back to the cave Harry was reading his book.

"Harry," Hermione said. "We need to tell you something."

He closed his book and looked up expectantly.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"The thing is, we..." he trailed off, looking at Hermione.

"Well," Hermione said. "We're..."

She also trailed off and glanced hopelessly at him.

"What we're trying to say is—"

"Funny thing, echoes," Harry said suddenly.

"Huh?" Ron said.

"Echoes," Harry repeated. "They magnify people's voices."

"Er...are you feeling okay?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Harry said, smiling. "Great. You see, earlier, when the blizzard was going and the wind was howling it wasn't really as loud as it seemed, it was just _echoing_. But then the wind died down and...other things were echoing."

"Well, that's very interesting, and all, Harry," Ron said, looking worried for his friend's sanity. "But what we're trying to say is—"

"I know what you're trying to say," Harry said.

"What?" Ron said.

"Echoes, Ron," Harry said. "You see, on an almost completely silent mountain top, when two people yell, the yells _echo_."

"How much did you hear?" Hermione said, catching on.

"I'm guessing every part you shouted," Harry said. "There were gaps in the conversation I didn't hear, but from the tidbits I picked up I can piece together what happened."

"Oh?" Hermione said.

"Yes," Harry said. "You inadvertently admitted your feelings for each other, then you kissed—not that I heard that, I heard the shouting about it afterward—then you tried to sort out what it all meant, then you decided it would be better if you were just friends, then you decided that was a stupid decision."

"So...?" Ron said.

"So...?" Harry echoed.

"How do you feel about this?" Hermione said.

"I have only one thing to say to you two," Harry said.

"Yes?" Ron said nervously.

"Remember Bill and Fleur and _never_ get that disgusting."

END

* * *

**AN: Thus ends an era…well, not really, but the fic is over, anyway. Okay, so aside from the beginning of this chapter be overly dramatic and the last line being, basically, not good at all, what did you think? I'm going away for a week and will have limited, if any, internet access and coming back to an inbox full of reviews would be a very nice welcome back to the connected world! And, contrary to popular belief, reviewing causes zero pain of any kind, is not overly strenuous and makes the author smile, or, if it's all criticism, is usually at least helpful. I'm not lying about this, I swear. If you don't believe me review and find out for yourself! Please? (And, really, how can you say no when someone says _please_?)**

**Thank you.**


End file.
